PLATANO
by NellSanchez
Summary: Mireille, Kirika y un platano, no es lo que creen.


_El siguiente es un reto de escritura, el reto era escribir sobre un género y serie al azar, el asunto es entonces, que no conozco la serie para nada, aún tengo problemas para reconocer a las dos chicas, y no hablemos de su relación, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo._

 _De igual forma va dedicado a las chicas que me hicieron escribir esto y a las cuales no encuentro su nick en esta pág. (Bonobon y ImMayG~)_

 ** _Nuestro escenario comienza con ambas chicas en una habitación de un motel de mala muerte, el país o ubicación exacta quedará para su imaginación._**

Mireille se despertó cansada, uno de sus ojos parecía no querer abrirse y su cabello se sentía ciertamente enredado, además de que al parecer había un poco de baba seca en la comisura de sus labios. Se avergonzó al darse cuenta de su deplorable estado y aclarando su voz, intentó hacer memoria de lo que había sucedido, lo que había ocurrido el día de ayer.

A simple vista parecía estar sola en esa habitación, no se veía ni una pista de Kirika con la cual Mireille recordaba haber estado antes de que su memoria se hiciera confusa.

Hizo un chillido espantado cuando sin prepararse la puerta del cuarto fue abierta repentinamente y los rayos de sol entraron dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día, inmediatamente se sintió mal, por romper su imagen de mujer calmada y todo eso.

Al otro lado de la puerta Kirita le observaba con una expresión neutra, cargaba en sus manos una bolsa de papel que parecía contener alimentos, en su semblante no había sorpresa alguna.

Oh… Ya despertaste – Kirita parecía algo feliz al respecto, al menos eso quería creer Mireille.

Si… ¿Qué pasó ayer? – Mireille preguntó disimulando su temor, temía que algo grande se avecinaba.

¿No lo recuerdas? – Kirita parecía algo feliz de la situación en esos momentos, era como si para sus adentros se dijese "al fin no soy la única que no recuerda nada de nada".

Mireille se puso seria, no le gustaba que la agarrasen en bromas, ¡ella quería la verdad ahora ya!

Y no tuvo que esperar mucho, porque Kirita de repente había levantado su mano y la había puesto enfrente de su rostro, para Mireille la situación más allá de ser rarísima, comenzaba a ponerse espeluznante para cuando se percató del reluciente anillo que la chica llevaba en su dedo anular.

Y oh rayos… Ahí fue cuando su cerebro a la velocidad de la luz llegó a la conclusión.

Kirita se había casado ¿Pero ¿cómo? ¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Su boca se había abierto de la sorpresa y por eso llevó una de sus manos a su boca para taparla, pero no pudo evitar notar un peso en su dedo y ahí le vio, ella también llevaba un anillo.

Kirita parpadeo para luego decir en la voz más calmada que Mireille pudiera pensar fuese posible de ocupar en un momento como ese.

 ** _"m… Estamos casadas"_**

Mireille estuvo minutos sentada con la voz perdida en algún lugar, porque su cerebro no concebía aquello.

¿Qué? …. ¡¿QUÉ?! – Luego de unos diez minutos, fue lo primero que Mireille pudo formular, Kirita se sentó a su lado.

Si – Dijo Kirita hasta animada, Mireille no sabía cómo a la otra parecía no molestarle el asunto.

¡¿Es ridículo?! ¡Inconcebible! – Mireille había explotado, se había puesto de pie y ahora maldecía.

Son cosas que pasan – Kirita comento fácilmente para fijar su mirada en la bolsa que minutos antes había puesto en el velador, resultaba que el plátano que había comprado comenzaba a querer salirse de la bolsa.

¡No son cosas que pasan! – Mireille le vio enfurecida, pero Kirita permanecía inmutable.

Y eso no es todo… - Kirita parecía evaluar si estaba bien compartir el segundo trozo de información con la otra chica.

¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! – Mireille se volteo con furia y su cabello casi le cae en el rostro por tan brusco movimiento, permanecía de pie, sin saber a dónde ir.

 ** _"Mm…Adoptamos a un hijo"_**

Para ese momento Mireille lo hubiese dado como un comentario desquiciado que pretendía ser una broma, por todo lo que ya había pasado… Pero no, resulta que la cara de seriedad que se cargaba Kirita, decía otra cosa.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA PERMITISTE QUE ESO PASARA?! – Mireille estaba fuera de si, tan fuera de si, que ni siquiera se preguntaba como eso fue posible de hacer en una sola noche.

Porque las cosas pasan – Kirita volvió a dar su respuesta estándar y Mireille comenzaba a tirar de su cabello en su súbita locura.

¡NO SON COSAS QUE PASAN! ¡ME VAS A EXPLICAR COMO PASO! – Mireille ahora parecía atemorizar a Kirita, la cual como ya era usual no mostraba miedo alguno, pero de todas maneras decidió abrir su boca.

 ** _"Mm… Estabas borracha y me pediste matrimonio, yo acepte… Luego dijiste que, si quería tener un hijo, yo acepte… Eso – Kirita era una mujer de respuestas simples._**

 _¡WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Mireille gritó desquiciadamente, luego de escuchar semejante explicación. Kirita vio como el plátano caía desde la bolsa hacia el suelo, se sorprendió por tal acto._

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – Mireille comenzó a gritar. Kirita siguió observando como el plátano yacía en el suelo.

Espera… Si tenemos un hijo, ¿Dónde está? – Media hora más tarde, luego que Mireille se hubiese desahogado, eso fue lo primero que pudo elaborar.

 ** _"Mm… No sé, en la madrugada estaba aquí" – Kirita no estaba preocupada en lo absoluto._**

Espera… Espera, espera, espera… ¿Dejaste que un niño se perdiera? – Mireille comenzaba a recordar que se supone que los adultos cuiden de los niños, y se supone que había un niño a su cargo.

Mm… Llamarlo niño es raro… Se llama "Wuaaaahh", tú lo nombraste – Kirita como la buena madre que ahora parecía ser, daba más información de su hijo… El cual ahora estaba desaparecido.

¿Por qué se llamaría "Wuaaaaahh"? Pero no, ¡ese no es el asunto! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dooooonde? – Mireille comenzaba a desesperarse nuevamente.

No lo sé, tú lo viste y eso es lo primero que dijiste…. No sé, te lo dije – Kirita ahora sostenía el plátano que se había caído al suelo.

¡No puedes responder solo eso! – Y ahí estaba Mireille comenzaba a perder la cabeza.

Mm… Espera, ahí está – Kirita volvió a hablar, sin hacer mucho caso de los gritos de su compañera, señalando la puerta, que estaba entre abierta… Si…

Una silueta se veía allí, Mireille se quedó sin palabras, porque allí, atravesando el umbral de la puerta, no había niño alguno, no. Había un gato eso si, sip.

¿"Wuaaaahh" es un gato? – Mireille estaba anonadada, pero al fondo, estaba un poco más relajada.

Mm…. Pero eso no quita que sea nuestro hijo – Kirita le miró casi como con reproche, Mireille rodó los ojos. Mientras tanto el plátano que acarreaba Kirita, volvió a caer al suelo.

Wuaaaahh, el gato de pelaje negro procedió a acostarse en la cama con toda la familiaridad del mundo, Mireille observo tal acto, parada, enfrente de la cama y una epifanía llegó a ella.

Si resultaba que Kirita se refería a adoptar un hijo a adoptar una mascota, tal vez, ellas dos no estaban unidas en matrimonio, y por ese descubrimiento sonrió, su primera sonrisa del día de hoy.

¿Cómo fue que nos casamos? – Mireille preguntó amablemente a su compañera.

Mm… Nos pusimos los anillos, y el señor de la barra nos declaró unidos en matrimonio – Kirita era honesta, así tal cual las cosas habían sucedido, y con eso confirmado, Mireille se arrodilló enfrente de la cama y puso su rostro en ella, para acallar la fuerte risa que abandonaba su sistema.

Porque si, señora y señoras, resultó que no hubo matrimonio como tal, ni tampoco hijo como tal, simplemente había dos chicas con anillos, un gato con un nombre difícil de escribir igual dos veces, comiéndose a la victima de esta historia, si, el plátano, que ahora era devorado como si se tratase de un apocalipsis zombie.

Y eso es, esta bella historia.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
